The Best Flipping Camping Trip Ever
by Valarie
Summary: Another camping trip, me and my friend caitie made up when we were camping, we have like 4 more to post yet and were going to make one more when we go to a water park so hang on. I like Tyler and Val and she like Caitie and Jamie so both of them are in bu
1. Default Chapter

Hey i'm back. My friend Caitie, and I wrote a camping story we hope you like it.   
  
The Best Flipping Camping Trip Ever   
  
Val walked in the station and sat next to a sleeping Tyler. She got out her math and started to work   
on it. An half hour later Tyler woke up and sat up. He looked over at her work and seen that there   
was nothing on the paper. Tyler than said, "You need help?"   
  
"Yeah sure thanks."   
  
"No problem."   
  
They start working on it and Alex walks in and says, "Val, Tyler, Hank, and Jamie I need to talk to   
you in my office with Brooke, but she's in there already so were waiting on you four."   
  
"OK" they all say. They get up and go into his office. They all sit down and he says, "I have arranged   
for us all to go on a camping trip."   
  
Val: Us including you Alex?   
  
Alex: Yes including me, and Val you can bring oh god i can't believe i'm saying this but you can bring  
Caitie if you want for a girl your own age. And Brooke you can still go.   
  
Val: Ok cool, i'll go call her now.   
  
She goes and calls her and gets everything arranged.   
  
A couple of days later they are all at the station packing the mini-van. They have everything in and   
on top of it and now there fighting about who is going to sit where. Finally Tyler speaks up and   
says, "Everyone shut up, this is where you all are going to sit. Alex of course is driving, Brooke can   
sit in front, in the middle seat me and Val, and in the back Hank, Jamie, and Caitie."   
  
Then Caitie starts to complain that the side door is broke and they have to climb in the front door,   
over the front seat and over the middle to get to the back. Then Jamie says to her, "Hey Caitie we   
all know it will be hard for you to get though but don't worry we will help you."   
  
She playfully hits him in his arm. They all get in except for Val who is the last one except Brooke.   
She climbs though and falls on Tyler. Tyler catches her and wraps her arms around her and they are  
about to kiss when jamie cuts in and says, "Is this going to be going on the whole way there?"   
  
Caitie: It better not be, they better kiss before this trip is over.   
  
Val gets up and goes to her seat, next to Tyler and says to Alex, "How long will it take to get there?"   
  
  
Alex: It should take 5 hours but with you people stopping every where I say 7 hours.   
  
Jamie: Well you know you love us   
  
Alex: Yeah believe what you want to believe, you save lives and that's why you are here.   
  
Caitie: Then what am I doing here?   
  
Alex: I'm still trying to figure that one out.   
  
Hank: Music, music, music....   
  
Brooke: Why do you want to listen to music so badly Hank?   
  
Hank: To shut these people up.   
  
Alex: Ok but I'm driving so it's up to me on what we listen to.   
  
He turns on country and everyone groans. 5 minutes later Jamie looks over at Caitie and says,  
"There's something different about you.   
  
Caitie: What's that?   
  
Jamie: You're wearing colors   
  
Caitie: Yeah so what...Val picked it out.   
  
Jamie: Well relax you look good   
  
Val: Are we going to be listening to this the whole time? Why don't you too just go ahead and kiss?   
  
Jamie: Yup the whole way there and the whole way back.   
  
A/N: Well what you think? We're working on others cause we can't think of any more for the others  
right now. I actually have up to chapter 3 and some of 4 on this one but tell me what you think of it  
first. And if you can help me on the others review and if you can't or not a member you can e-mail  
me at lori107@hotmail.com mailto:lori107@hotmail.com thanks.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
About an hour later Tyler speaks up and says, "I need to use the bathroom."   
  
Val- Yeah I need a drink.   
  
Jamie- Stretch my feet.   
  
Hank- Drink.   
  
Caitie- Bathroom and drink.   
  
Alex- I'll stop but the only reason is because I need a couple of minutes away from you people.   
  
They go into the gas station and do what they got to do. Caitie go into a verbal fight with the clerk   
cause she dropped her soda. Jamie comes in to back her up but mainly to calm her down. Then them  
too head back to the van. Val is in the back of the store trying to decide witch soda she wanted to   
buy. Tyler comes up and says, "You know we're just about to leave."   
  
Val- Well I always have a hard time deciding what kind of pop or anything for that mater to have.   
  
Tyler- Ok how about I pick one for you.   
  
Val- Alright fine.   
  
Tyler picks surge the one with the most caffeine. They go back in the van and it's not about 10:20 am  
they left about 9:00 am. Alex turns on the music again and the Dixie Chicks song Goodbye Earl   
comes on. Val starts to dance sitting down and everyone starts at her and Tyler says, "She's nuts."   
  
Then Caitie joins in. Now everyone can't believe there eyes, I mean Val a cheerleader, perfect is   
acting like she's in sane and than Caitie well ok they expect it more from her. Tyler than joins in and   
says, "Well Val has the right idea, if we have to listen to it we mind as well enjoy it."   
  
Then Jamie, Hank, and Brooke join in too. Then everyone sings to the last part:   
  
Earl has to die   
Goodbye Earl   
We need a break   
Let's go out to the lake Earl   
We'll pack a lunch   
And stuff you in the trunk Earl   
Well is that all right   
Good lets go for a ride   
Earl hey   
  
The song ends and than another song comes on and it the Wilkinson's Jimmy's Got A Girlfriend and   
everyone starts dancing to it again. Then the chorus came on and Caitie made her own little part to it   
(you would have to know how the song goes to know what we're talking about) "Tyler's got a   
girlfriend, we all know where he's been, hugging and a kissing Val, Tyler's got a girlfriend."   
  
Caitie keeps singing it and is up in there faces. Then the next chorus came up and Val cuts in and   
does her own little thing, "Jamie's got a girl friend, we all know where he's been, hugging and a   
kissing Caitie, oh Jamie's got a girlfriend."   
  
Caitie sits back in her set totally embarrassed, and Val keeps singing it in Jamie's face. Val stops and   
lets the radio take over and sits back in her seat and Tyler says, "You know you have a good singing   
voice."   
  
Jamie- You know Caitie, you do too.   
  
Brooke- Not only can they sing they write there own songs."   
  
That song is over and Alex turns down the radio cause of commercials.   
  
Tyler- Really?   
  
Jamie- Why don't you sing a song for us.   
  
Caitie- No, no, no not going to happen.   
  
Val- Fine I'll sing it by my self.   
  
Val starts singing the first line, than the second line Caitie joins in.   
  
What makes a strong man cry   
but the look in your eyes as he says goodbye   
  
What makes a strong man cry   
but the tremble in your voice as he says goodbye   
  
What makes a strong man cry   
but the sight of you walking away after he says goodbye   
  
What makes a strong man cry   
but the thought of what you did to make him say goodbye   
  
What makes a strong man cry   
but what you did to brake his trust, love, and heart   
  
They stop and Val says, "Well you get the idea."   
  
Tyler- That is such a sweet song but that's not the only things that can make a strong man cry.   
  
Val- Than what else would make you cry Tyler?   
  
Caitie- How would you know what makes a strong man cry Tyler?   
  
Jamie- I bet I know what he's talking about.   
  
Val- What are you talking about?   
  
Jamie- Not telling the one you love that you love them.   
  
Caitie- Well Tyler, does that make you cry?   
  
Val- Oh so your admitting Tyler's a strong man?   
  
Alex- You know what none of them are strong.   
  
And with that he turns up the radio.   
  
A/N: Well that last song, What Makes A Strong Man Cry, me and my friend Caitie wrote it and is   
still trying to write it, so that is ours but nothing else is really. So what do you think of it so far? Please  
R/R.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Around 11:00 Val and Tyler were listening to S Club 7's Never Had A Dream Come True, because   
Tyler didn't have his CD player. They soon got comfortable leaning on each other and fell asleep.   
Jamie was laying on Caitie, in a deep sleep and because she couldn't move to do anything else, she   
fell asleep too. Brooke and Hank were the only ones sleeping comfortably. After about two hours   
Alex decided he was hungry so he woke up Brooke.   
  
Hank gets up, Tyler and Caitie get up. But no one can get out until Val gets up. Tyler is trying to get   
her up and Brooke says, "It's no use."  
  
Tyler picks her up and he got to the front seat and she wakes up not knowing what's going on she   
screams. Tyler says, "Relax."  
  
Val smiles and says, "What are you doing?  
  
Tyler- I'm just moving you cause everyone else wanted out and you wouldn't wake up ad I'm sorry   
and well lets get something to eat.  
  
Hank gets out and Caitie is trying to get Jamie up and he wont and he wont' even move. So Caitie   
says, "Someone get in here and help me."  
  
Caitie opens her water bottle and pours it on him and he wakes up and moves. They get out and go   
in the restrant. Everyone got there food but Val who is trying to figure out what she wants. Tyler   
comes up behind her and asks, "What's up?"  
  
Val- I once again can't make up my mind.  
  
So Tyler offers to order for her and her orders, chicken nuggets, fries, and Dr. Pepper. The perfect   
order for Val. Tyler pays for it and carries it to the table. Val says, "Thanks but you didn't have to do  
that."  
  
Tyler- Yeah well I"m happy to help.  
  
They sit down in the only two seats left at the table, witch happen to be right next to each other. After  
they eat they went back on the road. Val put her headset back on and just adimactily went on Tyler,   
and of course he didn't refuse and put his arm around her. She fell back asleep and Alex puts his   
music back on. Tyler grabs the other head phones and plugs them in and starts listening in with Val   
again. 15 minutes later they all heard a pop and Val sat up and asked, "What was that?"  
  
Alex- I think it was the tire.  
  
So they all go out to check and sure enough it was. So the four men start trying to work on it but of   
course there guys and they have no idea what there doing, they just pretend they do. The next fifteen   
minutes there still trying to get off the 1st bolt off the tire. The whole time Val and Caitie are ripping   
on them. Alex finally says, "You girls really think you can do better, than try yourselves."  
  
Val- Ok fine move over.  
  
In 5 minutes they have the tire off and the other one on.  
  
Val- You can never get a guy to do the job.  
  
Tyler- Oh really?  
  
The three guys throw mud in Val and Caitie's face.  
  
Caitie- Oh alright but this means war.  
  
Alex- Everyone back in the van.  
  
A/N: What you think good or bad? Please R/R. I want to thanks to peanut for helping me out on this.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
So they went back in the van and Val got Alex to stop at the next station so they could clean up.   
Caitie and Val got out and the boys were still in finding something to eat. When the boys came out   
the girls spayed the hose at them. They got all wet and looked over at the girls and seen them   
laughing and Tyler said, "The war is on."   
  
Caitie- Oh really? What are you going to do, put mud in our faces again? Big treadady.   
  
Jamie- No trust me we'll come up with something better.   
  
They go back in the van and Caitie asked Val if she could borrow her head set so of course Val let   
her. Then Val fall asleep. Jamie comes up with the perfect plan to get the girls back. But he had to   
convince Tyler to let him. While Caitie was off in dream world Jamie went though her things and   
found her makeup cause and all three of the guys put all sorts of colors and designs on Val's face. It's  
now two thirty when Val finally wakes up but she still don't know what happened to her face. Until   
Alex says, "I need to stop again."   
  
Everyone gets out and Caitie and Val still don't realize what's on Val's face until Val walks in the   
store and people start looking at her weird and laughing, mainly the boys. Caitie yells and grabs Val   
once she sees what's going on and takes her to the bath room. And Val starts to cry and Caitie says,   
"It's okay we will get them back so bad, trust me on this, I already have a plan but I can't tell you   
now."   
  
They get back in the van when the guys start laughing again and Val gets in and hits Tyler not   
meaning for it to hurt but it did and says, "I can't believe you did this."   
  
She starts to cry again and Tyler holds her close and says, "I'm sorry but it was just a joke."   
  
Val was going to just pull away and laugh in his face after she pretended to cry but being in his arms   
just felt to right to spoil it.  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
  
Val ended up falling asleep in Tyler's arms. Tyler knowing she fell asleep just sat back with her still in   
his arms. Caities asleep and Jamie is just watching her. Hank says, "This is pathicieck."   
  
Tyler- What?   
  
Hank- Not just you too but them to.   
  
Jamie- You mean me?   
  
Hank- Yeah you should just kiss her.   
  
So Jamie did and Caitie woke up and pushed him away. Caitie said, "What are you doing?"   
  
Jamie- I couldn't help it, I've tried for so long not to do that but watching you sleep, I...I just couldn't   
help it I'm sorry but I'm in love with you.   
  
Caitie looked at him him for a minute and looked into his eyes ad at that moment she couldn't resist   
and she kissed him. Tyler woke Val up so she could see the site. When Caitie and Jamie stop and   
realize they had al audience they stop and pull away from each other. Just than Alex stops the car   
and says, "Thank god where here."   
  
A/N: Finally after five chapters they are there. Please R/R.  



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six   
  
Alex yells, "Everyone out."   
  
Then the guys joke and say, "So are you two girls going to need any help putting up your tents?"   
  
Caitie- No, I mean you guys are the ones who might need help putting up a tent cause it might be just   
as difficult as changing a tire all of you together can't figure it out.   
  
Jamie grabs Caitie and gives her a kiss. Brooke starts to put up her one-person tent, Alex and Hank   
there Two-people tent, Jamie and Tyler there seven-person tent (with all there stuff and all that) and   
Val and Caitie there two-people tent. Val and Caitie are the first ones done and so they decide to   
play music and hang up pictures. Tyler and Jamie decide to go ask the two girls for help when they   
hear there music. Jamie and Tyler are at there door staring at them dancing to the music and finally   
they turn around and see them there and Val says, "What do you want?"   
  
Tyler- You know you two are quite talented, now try not to laugh to hard but we need your help.   
  
Caitie- Ha I knew you would, well Val what you think should we help them?   
  
Val- It depends on what they give us.   
  
Caitie- Well I kind of don't like roasting hotdogs or marshmallows, so you guys can make my dinner   
for the whole trip.   
  
Val- And i'll get back to you on what I want, come no lets go help the losers.   
  
Val and Caitie put up the tent for the boys and decide to go play pool while Alex and Hank started   
the fire. Brooke went with to play ping-pong. Tyler and Jamie decide to play boys against girls and   
of course the girls made a bet on it.   
  
Val- Ok if we win you too have to do my inventory for four weeks.   
  
Caitie- Tyler you have to skip 2 classes and Jamie has to not skip any classes for 1 week.   
  
Tyler- Ok fine, but if we win I get a kiss from Val and Caitie must be my personal chauffeur for a   
week.   
  
Jamie- Val has to do my inventory for 2 weeks and Caitie must not skip any classes for 2 weeks.   
  
Val- Ok fine.   
  
Caitie- Whatever.   
  
So they continue the game. And the game came down to just the eight ball and Tyler shots and   
makes the eight ball in so they won. They start teasing the girls and Tyler says, "Now I don't have to   
use any gas this week.   
  
Caitie- And you won't end up going any where for a weeks if you have broken legs, so stop rubbing   
it in.   
  
Jamie- Oh and Tyler you still get a kiss.   
  
Val- Did you have to remind him Jamie?   
  
Tyler- Trust me I didn't have to be reminded.   
  
Val- Alright I have to kiss you, and you never said where and when and it's not right now.   
  
Alex comes in and yells, "The fire is started, come on now."   
  
Val gets a little tired and decides to change before she makes her dinner. Jamie already made Caitie's  
and is making his right now. Tyler decides to be nice and cooks Val's for her. She comes out of her   
tent and seen that Tyler cooked for her and goes up to behind him and planning on kissing him on his   
check but just as she came down to kiss him he quickly moved his head so Val's aim ended on his   
lips. The kiss lasted a lot longer then she expected. When they stop she said, "I never told you when   
or where but now I don't owe you anything.   
  
Jamie- Yeah but you still have to do 2 weeks of inventory for me.   
  
Tyler- I'll help you.   
  
Val- Thanks   
  
A/N: Well? Please R/R  



	7. chapter seaven

ch. 7 too the best flipping camping trip ever ( thinks)  
  
Alex starts to tell, what he thinks to be, a ghost story. Val gets scared, or atleast pretends to be, and goes   
over to Tyler.   
Tyler really thinks she is and puts his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder. Caitie gets  
cold so Jamie puts his lether jacket on her and his arms around her. Awhile later Alex notices Val, Tyler,   
Jamie, and Caitie asleep. and Hank and Brooke pretending to be. "....Ok I can take a hint, good night."  
  
Alex goes into the tent. Hank and Brooke get up and get the rest of them up and go into there own tents.  
Everyone in there own tents. Abot an half hour later, Val and Caitie's tent falls on them and they decide  
to go into Jamie and Tyler's. Val went over by Tyler and Caitie by Jamie.   
  
They wake them up and tell them about there tent. The guys joke around with them says, "Gee what do   
you think Jamie, should we let them stay in here?"   
  
"I don't konw...."  
  
Val and Caitie hit the boys, and Tyler replies, "Just joking."  
  
Val notices that it's chilly and says, "It's cold in here."  
  
Tyler being the nice and gentle man that he is (and he is too Caitie lol) says, "Well, come here with me."  
  
So Val goes over more by Tyler and climbs in his sleeping bad with him and Tyler puts his arm around   
her and they cuddle, strightly to keep warm, they both decided in there heads.   
  
Caitie goes by Jamie, "Let me guess, cait, your cold too?"  
  
"Yeah a little."  
  
"Come here."  
  
So of course she did and both of them cuddled. Val breaking the silence says, "Tyler, tell me a story."  
  
"What kind of story?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
So Tyler started telling her a story and soon all of them were asleep. The next morning Alex opens Tyler,   
and Jamie's tent and sees the girls in there and says, "This is why I didn't want to bring Caitie." He starts  
to get mad cuz he can't get anyone up."You know what, forget it." And walks away.  
  
Tyler and Jamie are the only ones awake and Tyler says, "This is nice."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Jamie puts his arm around Caitie and Tyler hold Val even closer, "Yeah man, but atleast you know she   
likes you, i'm still question that." Tyler says to Jamie.  
  
"Uh man, wern't you there for the kiss she gave you? If that didn't tell you she likes you than almost  
nothing will."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Go back asleep, or you'll wake them up."  
  
They go back to sleep. After awhile Hank, Brooke, and Alex are sick of them and make there tent fall on   
them. They all wake up and starts yelling and screaming. Finally Jamie figures a way out and everyone   
gets out. Caitie kisses Jamie and they all sit down for lunch.   
  
Brooke finally says, "So it looks like you guys had an intresting ngiht."  
  
Val, "Oh trust me, we did."  
  
They all broke out laughing. Hank finally gets undercontrol and says, "So what you guys want to do   
today?"  
  
Tyler being the great man suggesting things, "Maybe the pool."  
  
And Val willing to go anywhere with Tyler, "Cool, yeah sounds fun."  
  
A/N: so what you think bad, or good or don't know yet. plz r/r or there will be no more, i need to know   
your still intrested 


End file.
